


Servants

by InkyTurtle (Melodistic)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comic, F/F, F/M, Fan Comics, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Rating May Change, Turtlecest (TMNT), Warnings May Change, servitude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodistic/pseuds/InkyTurtle
Summary: College student April O'Neil wakes up to the sight of four giant turtles asleep on her bed. Not only can they talk, but they're willing to do her every bidding, whether she wants them to or not.(Originally a comic posted on tumblr, modified and rearchived on AO3)





	1. Wake Up Call

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Bell

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was already prepared to be posted; the next several chapters will take a bit of work, so expect them to come out slowly!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this far! Thanks to tumblr's new rules, I needed someplace else to archive this story, and people suggested AO3 to me. I promise not to flood this place with comics; I know it's a fanfiction site, and maybe once I get the archive caught up, I can experiment with a more written format in later chapters.
> 
> I can't promise there will be a second chapter anytime soon; I have a lot of retooling of what I already have before I can post anything new. I want it to be as cohesive and as entertaining as I can make it.


End file.
